southparkipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Eric and The Chocolate Factory
}} '''Eric and The Chocolate Factory '''is the 14th episode of South Park: Shane's Journey and the 47th episode overall. Synopsis The 5th Graders get a trip to Chocolate Factory and get many free samples of chocolate they want. The Boys try to help him get through it and stop Juan's Gang from getting him fat. Plot At the 5th Graders Classrom, Mr.Hanley is teaching the kids about the meaning of Valentines Day and Pancake Day. And he mentions that they will be going to a chocolate factory the next day where they will get free samples and they can take many. The next day Eric is seen packing up for the trip in his house. Harry tells Eric not to eat all lot of chocolate or else they will take his Coon costume. Eric says he wont each too much chocolate and he'll eat atleast 4. Liane tells Eric she will tell him to pull his tounge out to tell if he's lying. Eric walks off to bus stop. At the bus stop Shane and Kyle are on their Blackberry's exchanging thier pin numbers. Then Eric comes to them, Stan says he's excited for the school trip and jumps up happily. Andrew says that Eric may eat too much. Eric gets pissed and tells Andrew he wont eat too much chocolate or they'll take his costume. Juan hears this as they enter the bus along with other 5th Graders. Juan enters aswell. Juan sits down with Tom and Adam. He looks at them and tells them the trip wont be boring. At trip the tour guide tells them about chocolate, they look at the chocolate being processed. Juan looks at Eric and tells him the chocolate is so nice even for him. Juan says but he doesn't want to get fat. The Boys shoo Juan away from Eric and Juan goes to Tom and Adam, who plan out to scare Eric. Kenny notices that Juan and those guys are trying to scare Eric. Kyle says he'll regret this but they'll have to help Eric from getting fat or else Coon and Friends will be boring. While walking to the chocolate production presetation room a chocolate is dropped on the floor, Eric looks at it and tries to get it, Stan stomps chocolate and tells him to stop, Stan looks up and see's Tom and calls him an asshole. At the presentation it shows how chocolate was made and it's timeline. While being presented it shows a presentation of Chocolate being licked of a man's butt, Shane destroys the projecter by throwing a knife at it. Shane looks at the projecter with says "Property of Adam". At the free sampling they are giving free samples of chocolate, Eric gets 4 and then while all are finished, Juan shows Eric Modern Warfare 3 and piece of chocolate. Juan says he must eat the chocolate infront of him or he doesn't get the game. Eric takes the chocolate but then Kenny and Andrew both stomp on the chocolate and gives the Modern Warfare 3. After taking the game, Eric is happy he gets to keep his costume.